wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Лунная поляна
(4,250) (400) (250) (100) |level=10-70 |loc=Северный Калимдор |pop=5,000 |capital=Ночная гавань (2,500) |government=Религиозная иерархия |ruler=Ремулос |affiliation=Не относится ни к какой фракции, но занята ночными эльфами Альянса }} Лунная полянаDungeons & Dragons Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, pg. 203 - загадочая зона на которой расположились друиды Круга Кенария. Здесь таурены и ночные эльфы живут в мире и согласии, защищая природу. Конфликты никогда не возникали между фракциями на Лунной поляне. Игроки, выбравшие друидов, прибывают сюда для выполнения классовых заданий. Демонический бог Омен спит в глубинах Озера Элуне'ара, пробуждаясь каждый год в пероид празднования Лунного Фестиваля. Описание Most of the night elves' population once remained in the Moonglade, surrounded by the old forest trees and the ancients, preferring solitude over communion with other races. The Moonglade ranges east of Felwood, just north of Winterspring Grove along the lower slope of Mount Hyjal. The Moonglade is a magical, sylvan forest draped in perpetual night. The moon stays high within the ebon sky, illuminating the woodland below with a silvery glow. The land never suffers the extremes of weather, thriving in a warm, endless summer eve. Considered holy to the night elves, the Moonglade is home to the night elf race and its powerful druids of the wild. Indeed, the druids had long rested in meditation under the glade, until the return of the Burning Legion awakened them. They remain awake, vowing to protect nature and heal the fractured continent from its war wounds. The sacred forest of the night elves is home to many beasts both dangerous and friendly. The Kaldorei themselves live in cautious harmony with the wildlife, such as the black tigers and the bears that prowl and hunt in the woods. The elves often capture and tame the proud saber cats to use as mounts, but encountering one in the wild is dangerous. Less harmony is enjoyed with the forest's more dangerous denizens. Satyrs - cursed, deranged night elves - also lurk here and plague the night elves' solitude frequently. Some furbolgs--driven feral by drinking the foul waters of Felwood--will attack travelers as well. Fierce dire wolves and hippogryphs have also been reported in the area. In addition to these animals are the ancients: sentient trees that act as protectors of the forest. Treants--the smaller tree-men cousins to the ancients--roam the Moonglade. These beings act as fierce protectors of the forest. They do not hesistate to unleash their might upon any who would damage trees or otherwise harm nature. Many ancients live in the forest near Nighthaven. These sentient trees once had the vital task of channeling forces of the land to sustain the night elves' immortality. They now aid in the elves' warrior training and help protect their village. The Keepers of the Grove are powerful druids said to be the direct offspring of the demigod Cenarius; they roam the Moonglade as ever-vigilant protectors. The night elves send these patrols out, though they focus primarily on defending Nighthaven and the Barrow Dens. The vast forests and vales of the Moonglade are sparsely populated. The sole settlement of any size is the night elves' capital, Nighthaven.Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, pg. 203,204 История Бывший дом полубога Кенария и бывшая столица эльфов купается в вечном лунном свете. Ночные эльфы с благословения Элуны построили здесь целый город для друидов после разрушения Колодца Вечности; логово-на-холме было сотворено как место отдыха для друидов, где они могли бы дремать в их путешествии в Изумрудный Сон. В течение Третьей войны Легион попытался вторгнуться в зачарованные леса, но потерпел неудачу. Потому эта земля и осталась не зараженной. Успешная защита Лунной Поляны была приписана силе и стратегическому уму Малфуриона Ярость Бури, самого великого из друидов. Но с потерей Малфуриона все ночные эльфы волнуются о своей безопасности, и теперь многие взоры устремлены на Ремулоса. География Непроходимое кольцо высоких гор запечатывает Лунную Поляну от Темный берегов на западе, хотя по воздушному маршруту до Аубердина тут как рукой подать. Город Ночная Гавань построен у вод Озера Элун’ара в центральной Лунной Поляны. В несколько минут неспешной прогулки к западу от него стоит Святыня Ремулоса. Здесь, рядом с городом смертных, живет отец расы дриад и хранителей рощи. Довольно странное место для божества, но очевидно Ремулос считает, что в эти темные времена ночные эльфы нуждаются в помощи, которую больше не может им предложить его отец. На юго-западе поляны находится единственный вход и выход из этого места (если не брать в расчет гиппогрифов или магии): туннели фурболгов Древобрюхов. Карты и подзоны Пути сообщения : Ночная гавань : Лунная поляна : Лунная поляна Прилегающие регионы Выдающиеся личности .]] Задания Cataclysm Нет зафиксированных изменений локации с приходом Катаклизма. Обитатели * Волки (в период празднования Лунного фестиваля) * Фурболги (у ворот) Большое количество белок, кроликов и других. Ресурсы В этой локации отсутствуют какие-либо ресурсы. Замечания *Хотя у нас есть большие знания, связанные с локацией, Лунная поляна довольно безлюдная зона в мире Warcraft. Причиной является сочетание нехватки ресурсов, наряду с малым количеством заданий. В самом деле, большинство заданий в Лунной поляне либо предназначены для низкоуровневый персонажей друидов. В результате, большинство игроков в зоне друиды, которые посещают классовых тренеров для приобретения заклинаний. Видео 425px Заметки Внешние ссылки en:Moonglade de:Mondlichtung fr:Reflet-de-Lune Категория:Калимдор Категория:Лунная поляна подзоны